Masquerade
by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow
Summary: Sakura had been waiting for five years for Syaoran to come back and is about to give up on him. Tomoyo decides to help her and invites her to a ball where she will hopefully meet her true love. SakuraxSyaoran one-shot


An amber eyed, messy chestnut haired sixteen-year-old teen boy stepped into the airport after a long travel. For a boy his age, his muscles were well built from years of matial arts training. Holding a large green suitcase in one hand so not to roll away, and carring a well taken care of pink bear with white wings in the other.

"I've finally arrived, Sakura." He said to no one in particular. A much older man came up behind him dragging two more suitcases next to him.

"Let us go Xiao Lang-sama. The limo is waiting for us at the front to take us to our new home."

"Alright Wei-san. I would rather to have gone back to our old apartment, but Mother already bought us the mansion. It is a good place to hold the ball though."

"If I may ask Xiao Lang-sama, why have you not told Sakura-sama and the rest of your friends to meet you here. I'm sure their eager to meet you. Especially Sakura-sama."

"I wanted to surprise her. By the way Wei-san, did you send those invitations to everyone?"

"Of course. Took care of it personally. Daidouji-sama has agreed to your request as well."

"Great. Let's go Wei-san. We have a lot of stuff to do before Saturday night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sakura-chan look at this!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo were currently in Tomoyo's room hanging out. Sakura came into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn in her hands and plopped into the bed next to Tomoyo and tried looking over her best friend's shoulder to see the magazine she was reading while munching on the snack.

"It's an article saying Syaoran-kun is here in Tomoeda! It says he's going to throw a party celebrating the Li Company extending to Japan. He's finally come back for you Sakura-chan!" Sakura's jade green eyes fell in disappointment at her friend's words.

"You know there has been dozen of articles like that. And everytime I get my hopes up on the slim possibility that he might be here, I always get hurt because it always turns out they lied. I don't even think he remembers me. He didn't even bother to contact me once in any way shape or form for five years. I waited for him for so long and when I try to contact him, my phone calls never get through and all my e-mails and letters are never replied. I guess he found someone else he loves. Maybe it's time I do that too."She said with sad eyes. It was quiet for a while between them.

"Are you really ready to forget him Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo askes with violet mischeivious eyes.

". . . Yes. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I still love him, but if he can't return my feelings then I should let him go and be happy."

"In that case, come with me! I have to take your measurements again!"

"Hoe? What for?"

"To the ball we're going to!"

"Wha-? T-Tomoyo-chan! I never agreed to go to anything!"

"Come on Sakura-chan, what better way to meet someone new than a ball! Besides it's a masquerade so you'll be focused on his personality and not his looks. Of course I won't let anyone I don't deem worthy of you to come near you but if you're ready then I'm more than happy to help you!"

"But Tomoyo-chan-!"

"Look, it's either this a countless blind dates that Eriol and I will set up and follow you and tape them all for you to replay over and over and over and over and ov-"

"Ok I get it Tomoyo-chan. Please take my measurements now. I'd rather have that then whatever else you were thinking." Tomoyo laughs in victory and takes out her measuring tape.

"By the way Tomoyo-chan, what's this ball for?" Sakura asks already spreading her arms out for Tomoyo to start measuring.

"It's for this new company opening in Japan. Apperently a lot of important buisnessmen are excited about it since the CEO is still young. But he's incharge of making it a big success here before they extend it to the rest of the world."

"Hoe? How young is he anyway?"

"Well he's only 15 but that same day is his birthday so he'll be 16 like you then. So it's like a double party for him."

"Hoe! He's that young and already managing his own company! How did you even get invited?"

"My mom had agreed to form relations with his company and help him out in getting it started. So she asked for tickets for all of us and he gave her enough for eight people. Mother said I could invite all my friends so don't worry you won't be alone. Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Eriol, and I are going."

"Well at least there'll be people I know there."

"Yup. There's no way I would leave my precious Sakura-chan at a party with no one to protect her. But who knows, maybe you'll hook up with the birthday boy?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I don't think someone as important as him will bother with someone like me."

"We'll see." Tomoyo whispered so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"When is his birthday?"

"This Saturday." Sakura glanced at the calender hanging on the wall and saw the date for Saturday. It read July 13. _'The same day as Syaoran's birthday. What a coincidence.' _Thought Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Young Master, everything is running perfectly and all the guests have arrived." Wei announced to a half dressed Syaoran through the closed door.

"Thank you Wei-san. I'll be ready momentarily. Start the music and make sure everyone is entertained." Called Syaoran while buttoning his white undershirt before picking up the top of his white tuxedo and started putting it on.

"Yes sir."

"Oh wait Wei-san?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are Sakura and all my friends here?"

"Yes sir. They're all there. Daidouji-sama came to me to tell me since all the guests are wearing masks."

"Thank you Wei. You may go now."

"Of course." Syaoran finished getting dressed a picked up his white mask with golden designs around the edges. His mask only covering the top part of his face with a golden elastic band attached to it so he would not have to constantly hold it to his face. Before leaving his room to meet his guests at the ballroom downstairs he took a final look in at his reflection. He spent quite an amount of time on his hair trying to tame it but he eventually gave up and ran his fingers through his hair making it even messier but that much more attractive. He put his mask on before leaving the room and closing it behind him to attend to his many guests. Though having a certain one in mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't belive you made everyone's dress in a week Tomoyo-chan."

"Of course I did Sakura-chan. No way am I letting my friends spend hours looking for the perfect dress when I can make it for them. Now hurry up and get changed everyone is already there and Eriol will come any minute to come pick us up."

"O-okay." Sakura rushed to the walk-in closet to change. As soon as she finished slipping on the dress she stepped out so Tomoyo could have a look on how she looked in her creation. "H-how's this Tomoyo-chan? Did I put it on right?"

"Kawaii! Sakura-chan! You look absolutely beautiful!" Sakura was wearing a strapless emerald green colored dress that perfectly complemented her eyes. It had leafy designs in the chest area with small slightly darker green beads. Although unknown to Sakura most of the beads were actual emeralds. The top of the dress hugged her every curve up to her waist and extened to the ground the bottom part was puffy with many layers with the top layer made up green transparent fabric which has been cut into a leaf shape and all placed perfectly one over the other so that from the top it looked like flower pedals with Sakura at the center of it. The tips of the dress was also patterned with beads and emeralds but they made up the design of the tip of a peacock tail. In all Sakura looked absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan. You look great yourself. Eriol-kun won't be able to take his eyes off you." Tomoyo was also wearing a strapless dress but it was a light violet color. The top had beads making small pheony flowers while the bottom extended outwards until it hit the ground with ruffles all the way down.

"Thanks! Now sit down and hold still while I do your hair and make up."

"Hoe? But what about you? And you said Eriol-kun would be here any minute."

"I'm done with mine. Besides I won't take long. It doesn't take a lot to make you look beautiful." Tomoyo gave Sakura a light pink eye shadow to match her cherry blossom pick glossy lips and black eyeliner to make her eyes stand out more through the mask. She didn't bother giving her any blush or foundation since Sakura's skin was already milky smooth and her cheeks already a healthy rosey color. Since Sakura's hair is short she clipped part of her hair into a short ponytail with an elegant green clip in the shape of a cherry blossom. Not long after she finished a maid came in to inform the girls that Eriol had arrived.

"Come on Sakura-chan! And don't forget your mask." Tomoyo called out already leaving the room to greet her boyfriend.

"H-hai!" Sakura grabbed her mask the same color as her dress. It only covered her eyes and nose with holes where the eyes should be and had a golded design around the eyes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself, pleased with what Tomoyo did and streched the clear elastic band of her mask before putting it on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stared in awe at the house, no, mansion before me. It's even biggerthan where Tomoyo-chan lives! The inside is even bigger than the outside if that's even possible. And everyone here is dressed so nicely. I was surprised to find people my age at the ball. I thought it would be filled buisness men and women in their thrities. Well most of them were, but there were quite a lot of young people there too. Tomoyo-chan did a great job on my dress too. I got a lot of compliments and I told them it was Tomoyo-chan's doing. Since she dreams of having her own fashion company I don't see the harm in letting people get a preview of what will be coming from her in a few more years. Quite a few men asked me to dance with them, and I occationally turned them down. I don't know why but everytime a guy approaches me, the first thing I look at are the eyes behind the mask. If they're any shade of brown I agree. But if not I turn them down. I guess I haven't given up on Syaoran-kun just yet. And after we dance I confirm their not my Syaoran-kun. Arg! I can't be thinking like this! I can't compare every guy I dance with to Syaoran-kun. But I can't help it. I miss him so much and I want to be in his arms again. I want to kiss him for the first time. Hoe? my heads getting really light headed just thinking about him. I think I need some fresh air.

Sakura scans the room and finds Tomoyo talking lively to another potential future costumer with Eriol by her side, his arm around her waist clearly showing the guy she's off limits but smiling lovingly at Tomoyo as she continues to talk. Sakura walks over to Tomoyo and whispers she's going to get some fresh air and would be back momentarily. Tomyo nods her head and resumes talking to the man infront of her. Sakura sighs and starts walking towards the large half moon balcony. She opens the double glass doors and relaxes as the warm night breeze welcomes her. She walks over to the edge and leans on the marble railing and stares up at the starry sky.

"Syaoran-kun. . ." She whispers her loved one's name to herself. "I miss you Syaoran-kun. I wish you were here with me. But. . . but if you found someone else. . . then. . . then I want you to be happy. But I don't think my love for you will ever lessen. I love you so much Syaoran-kun." A tear drops from her eye. She quickly wipes it off but more start falling after the first one soon after. Sakura givies up trying to stop them and just cries silently at the thought of her number one. Thinking she'll never see him rips her heart apart.

"Now why would a beautiful girl such as yourself be crying all alone?" Sakura gasps and turns around to face a guy her age in a pure white tuxedo and mask with a golden design. His mesy chestnut hair billowed in the breeze and her stunned emerald eyes stared into his warm aber ones.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about someone I miss very much. I haven't seen him in five years." She explains trying to quickly wipe the tears away with her hands. The man walks up to her and hands her a white hankercheif with a green wolf head design in the corner. Sakura gratefully took it and gently dabbed the cloth on her eyes to not mess up the make up Tomoyo did on her eyes.

"He's someone special to you?" The stanger asked Sakura with loving eyes. Sakura finished and held out the hankercheif back.

"Yeah. He's a very important person to me. . . Oh no! I got black smudges on your hankercheif! I'm so sorry." The stanger infront of her chuckled.

"It's alright. You can keep it if you'd like." He says while enclosing her delicate fingers around the soft cloth.

"Hoe? R-really? I mean I could never accept something as beautiful as this."

"I'm sure. It comes no where near to your beauty though." Sakura blushed at his statement.

"Th-thank you." In the distance they heard the orchestra from inside change to a slow classical waltz.

"May I have this dance?" He asked extending his arm out while bowing ever so slightly awaiting for Sakura's response.

"S-sure." Sakura agreed placing her hand on his arm and he lead her to the middle of the large half moon balcony. He gently placed one hand on her delicate waist and intertwined his fingers around hers as she placed one hand on his shoulder. She was secretly glad she was wearing high heels. But even with them on she still had to look up to see into his eyes.

"I-I have to warn you though, I'm not that great of a dancer. I don't want to to step on you foot or anything." He again chuckled at her confession and inside Sakura somehow felt secure by the sound of his deep laugh.

"Just follow my lead and I promise no one will get hurt."

"O-okay." Sakura said. She had her head down and stared at his feet to avoid stepping on them while following his lead.

"Please look up at me." The man said after a few minutes into the dance with a sigh.

"B-but if I do then I'll surely step on your foot." The man took his hand off of her waist and placed it under Sakura's chin and lifted it up so her eyes would meet his.

"Trust me, you wont. Just look into my eyes and the steps will come to you." He said and placed his hand back on her waist. They danced in a comfortable silence for a few minutes more. With all the other guys she had danced with earlier that evening, she never felt so. . . secure as she had with the one infront of her. She couldn't help but smile at the man before her. She knew nothing about him but somehow she felt as if she had known him for years. His warm amber eyes had a tint of gold from the golden light shining from inside the building.

"Tell me more about him." He said suddenly interrupting her thoughts.

"Hoe?"

"This important person to you. How's he like?"

"He's. . . amazing. He helped me out a lot when we were younger and he became one of my best friends. We've been through so much together and one day he confessed his feelings for me. But he had to leave the next day to Hong Kong and he didn't tell me. I couldn't tell him I loved him too. That is until he came back a few months later. But so much had happened in those few days but I finally got to tell him how I felt. We only had a short amount of time left together before he had to go back to China. We promised to always stay in contact but not long after that, it just stopped. My phone calls never got threw and I sent him hundreds of e-mails and letters, but he never responded to one. My friend said she would help me get over him since it's been five years since we last saw each other. He. . . he probably found someone else he loves there. And if he did then I wish him happiness but. . . but I don't think I can ever stop loving him. He's my number one. Even if I do find someone else I don't think I would forget about him." She confessed. She felt she could trust him and didn't hesitate to tell him about Syoaran.

"You know, I think I can relate. When I was younger I came to Japan for family buisness. I had to retreive something but I fell in love with the rightful owner. I may not have known at first but she was destined to be my one true love. But I had to leave shortly after I confessed my feelings to her. My cousin brought me back here so she could confess a few months after. Every time she tried though something would always get in the way. I was always so anxious to know what her true feelings were for me. Eventually she told me she loved me too and no words could express how happy I was to hear those words come out of her lips. Unfortunately since my cousin and I were there for a school break we had to go back soon after. But even now I still love her."

"She's fortunate to have someone like you. How is she like?"

"She has a smile that can melt even the coldest of hearts, whenever she's in the room it always seems brighter, she has short auburn hair, bright jade green eyes that shine brighter than emeralds. She's the most beautiful girl in my eyes. And she's the Card Mistress of the Clow Cards now Sakura Cards. Oh and her name is Sakura Kinomoto and she's standing right infront of me."He says with a smile. Sakura's eyes widen at his confession. The hand resting on his shoulder found its way to his face and she placed it on his mask. Slowly she started to remove his mask.

"S-Syaoran-kun? Is that really you?" His mask now fully removed, Syaoran stared lovingly into Sakura's eyes.

"It's me Sakura-chan. " He said also removing her mask to fully see her face. Sakura dropped his mask on the ground and her hands went back to his face to, trying to make sure he was really there with her and not dreaming again. He placed one of his hand over hers and smiled at her warm touch.

"W-why haven't you contacted me all these years?" She asked tears now freely falling from her eyes in happiness and sadness.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I tried but your calls never got to me and all my letters that I wanted to send to you were torn into pieces infront of me. The Elders forbade any form of connection to come to me. They said I had to focus on the clan before anything else. After the Hope Card was captured and transformed, they were sure the world was safe and forbade me to come back. I told them that if I could make the company become big enough to extend to Japan before my sixteenth then I would be incharge of it and be the one to manage it. The allowed me that much but I told them that to let me come back. I missed you so much Sakura-chan."

"I-I missed you too." Sakura said smiling at the man she loves.

"Please don't cry now Sakura-chan. I won't leave you ever again. I promise." He said whipping the tears with his tumbs.

"I'm just so happy to see you. I love you Syaoran-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Syaoran said encircling his arms around her and pulling her closser to close the gap between them. At first he gently brushed his lips over hers, but soon the sweet kiss turned into a passionate one. Both waiting so long to finally be in each other's arms and be together put all their feelings into the kiss, neither one wanting the moment to end. But the need for air dominated them and they both reluctantly pulled away and smiled at each other. Both knew they were thinking the same thing. They were about to kiss again when someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt Xiao Lang-sama, Sakura-sama. But it's time for Xiao Lang-sama to make his announcement about the new company." Wei said.

"Of course Wei-san thank you. We'll be there shortly." Wei bowed respectfully before leaving the couple alone again.

"Hoe? This is your ball?" Syaoran chuckled at his dense girlfriend.

"Yes it is."

"Th-then that means it's also your birthday and I didn't get you anything! I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't need to do that Sakura-chan. You gave me the best present I could ever have asked for when you stepped through the door. You're the greatest gift I could ever have asked for so thank you for coming into my life." He said kissing her once more not wanting for thier moment to end just yet. Sakura was about to protest but she grately kissed him back. Savoring thier moment together before they had to get back to the reality of other people waiting for them behind the glass doors.

* * *

Well here's my first attempt at a one-shot. It's for a contest I'm entering on DeviantArt so wish me luck! And I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it.

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow

P.S. Just to let you know I won!


End file.
